Clarisse La Rue
Clarisse La Rue is a Greek demigod daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war, and the current counselor of Cabin 5. She is currently the girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez. She is known as a bully in Camp Half-Blood. Clarisse is a well-trained camper, which can be a bad thing, depending on whose side she's on. When Percy first arrives at camp and Annabeth is showing him around, she mocks him and Annabeth (calling Annabeth princess) and teases them. She also tries to dunk Percy's head in the toilet. This backfires because Percy unknowingly uses his water powers to shoot the water back at her and blast her and her pals out of the bathroom. It is known that she and her gang dunks everyone's head in the toilet as an initiation, although it is not seen whenever a new camper comes. She shows mastery at using her favorite weapon, an electric spear that was given to her by her father, Ares which Percy manages to break, making Clarisse hate Percy even more. The spear is eventually replaced with one called Maimer, but everyone else (including her cabin mates) nicknamed it Lamer behind her back. At the end of the book at a beach in Los Angeles, Percy has to retrieve Hades's helm of darkness and wins a fight against Ares, making all the Ares kids hate him. PersonalityEdit She is hot-tempered, arrogant, brave, and strong like most of her siblings. She is also known as a bully that dunks new campers' heads in toilets. In The Battle of the Labyrinth she shows strong feelings for Chris Rodriguez and shows her kind and caring side even before he becomes her boyfriend. Clarisse is very proud and defensive of her cabin. She is also defensive and very protective of her good friend Silena Beauregard after she gave Clarisse some dating advice. Her anger toward Percy increased after he defeated her father. During The Last Olympian, she is angered by the camp for never respecting the Ares Cabin. Her pride even prevented her from allowing her cabin from fighting in the war until Silena's intervention. She is similar to Achilles, in the sense that her pride sometimes gets in the way of her good sense. AppearanceEdit Clarisse is described as a big, tall girl with long, stringy dirty blonde\brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and strong looking. Percy also described Clarisse, along with the rest of the Ares Cabin to have the same sneer as their father,Ares. As time passes, Clarisse appears to have her hair unevenly cut and Percy notes that she looks buffer. AbilitiesEdit *ADHD: Like all demigods, Clarisse possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. *Fighting Skills: Clarisse has been trained in hand-to-hand combat during her stays at Camp Half-Blood. Clarisse is one of Camp Half-Blood's best warriors, demonstrated by her being able to slay a Lydian Drakon alone and without armor, killing it with her spear (although it had been slightly injured beforehand). *Dyslexia: Her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. Demigod AbilitiesEdit *Physically Enhanced: She is very strong and swift. *Warfare: Clarisse may have some small degree of powers that Ares himself possesses. *Weapon Expert: Being a child of Ares would make her an expert in all weapon usage and may even have some degree of magical control over them (ex. she turned one of the Apollo cabin's arrows to rubber). *Invulnerability: In The Last Olympian, Clarisse received the blessing of Ares, which made her near invincible for a time. Weapons/Magical ItemsEdit *A spear that can create electricity. *A second electric spear called Maimer (nicknamed Lamer by her cabin mates and the other campers) *Armor that was painted red (Possibly to symbolize blood) and a boar-shaped helm. *A sword of one of her deceased siblings (presumably a brother) *A knife that is strapped to her leg. *She can pray to her father for aid--usually in the form of weapons or minions, as Ares is the god of war. She uses this for an ironclad warship courtesy of her father, Ares (destroyed by Charybdis on her quest for the Golden Fleece). *On one occasion- a chariot that belongs to her father that she may borrow. It may change form (motorcycle, tank, convertible, etc.) *She has expert control over all weapons (see "Powers/Abilities"). RelationshipsEdit FriendsEdit Percy JacksonEdit Although it may not seem like it at first glance, Percy and Clarisse are on good terms. Their relationship did not start out well with her 'initiation' of dunking his head in the toilet, and the subsequent capture the flag game ending with them both holding a grudge. Percy due to her attitude and Clarisse because of the damage done to her reputation. When Percy wounded her father, Ares, it gave her a reason to hate him. In The Sea of Monsters, they had come to understand each other more, even being able to work together with little argument. Over the course of the next three books (plus The Demigod Files), they grow from an unfriendly relationship to considering each other valuable friends and allies. Annabeth ChaseEdit At first she and Annabeth were enemies, but in The Battle of the Labyrinth, they became friends after working together on the Labyrinth problem. Silena BeauregardEdit Clarisse became Silena's personal bodyguard and friend in The Last Olympian after the daughter of Aphrodite gave her advice about boyfriends. She was seen comforting Silena after her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf died. Silena's death sent a grief-stricken Clarisse into an unstoppable rage, through which she was able to defeat the drakon and gain the blessing of Ares. Love InterestsEdit Chris RodriguezEdit Clarisse found Chris after he was driven insane in the Labyrinth. She tried to nurse him back to health but nothing helped. Clarisse was gentle and affectionate while trying to help him and when Dionysus cured Chris of his madness, Clarisse and Chris started dating. FamilyEdit AresEdit Clarisse is very frightened of her father Ares. When she is given a quest to find theGolden Fleece, she is shown to be scared of her father's harsh nature. Ares seems to favor his sons rather than his daughters, given that he told Clarisse that one of his sons should have gotten the quest, and only his sons ever drove his chariot (with Clarisse being the first girl in a long time). In The Demigod Files, it was shown by Deimos, Clarisse's half-brother, that Clarisse's deepest fear was making her father angry at her. However, Clarisse made her father proud when she single-handedly fought and destroyed a gigantic drakon and gave her his blessing in battle. Ms. La RueEdit While never seen in the series, Clarisse spends time at her mother's house in Phoenix, AZ occasionally. This is shown during The Battle of the Labyrinth when Chris appears near her house and her mom allows her to try and nurse him back to health. Phobos & DeimosEdit Phobos and Deimos are Clarisse's brothers. In[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stolen_Chariot The Stolen Chariot] (a chapter from The Demigod Files), Phobos and Demios steal the chariot from her and bully her. She hates them and wishes they would just give her the chariot and leave her alone. EtymologyEdit Clarisse means "fame" which could be referring to Clarisse's pressure to look good for her father and her cabin. La Rue means "the street" in French, but alone Rue can mean "to regret" in English. TriviaEdit *Her friendship between her and Silena Beauregard may be a reference to the not-so-secret infidelity between Ares and Aphrodite. *Clarisse's first name is like Annabeth Chase's first name - Annabeth is an anagram of Athena with extra letters and Clarisse is a anagram of Ares with extra letters. *Clarisse's weapon, Maimer, was destroyed in The Lightning Thief and her second one in The Last Olympian,''yet in ''The Lost Hero, one camper comments on its inferiority to Jason's weapon. It is possible that after the first and second were destroyed, she acquired a third Maimer. *Behind her back, most campers call her spear Maimer, Lamer.